


Don't Poke the Bear

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Athletic bruin, Big Mouth, Ezra can't shut up, Nathan's sure it'll cause big problems one day, One Liners, The Seven AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Nathan was worried that one of these days Ezra's mouth was going to get him in trouble Nathan couldn't fix up. One Liner set in The Seven AU. Another short in my own self-challenge, to use dialog from the show.





	Don't Poke the Bear

Hey Everyone! Coming at ya with another short in The Seven AU. :) I hope you enjoy!

**T7**

A soft hiss broke the relative quiet of the kitchen, one green eye glaring at the hands that tended the wound above its mate.

"Wouldn't hurt so much if ya hadn't waited half a day to have me look at it." Nathan shook his head, dabbing at the small open cut atop the swollen, and mottled with shades of blue and purple eye.

"I assumed barging into your place of work was in bad form." Ezra argued, pulling away from Nathan as the healer in training applied a bandage.

"You know that ain't true. The boys all come by the clinic if they need to. 'Sides, I got out two hours ago."

Stepping back with a shrug, Nathan added, "Can't do much more. You're gonna have one heck of a shiner tomorrow."

There was a groan that Ezra tried to hide, followed by a deep sigh. "It may be prudent to simply avoid academic pursuits tomorrow." At Ezra's muttered words, a small grin crossed Nathan's face.

"You miss school tomorrow and Mr. Travis will be knocking at your door."

Rolling his good eye as far skyward as he could, Ezra stood up, wincing as he did. "It does seem our esteemed Principal is more interested in my whereabouts than any others I've encountered."

Chuckling, Nathan began to clean up the remnants of first aid from the table. "He sure is. Don't think he even watched Chris and Buck as close as he watches you."

"Rather unnecessary. Mother thinks I'm perfectly capable."

Nathan snorted, but said nothing as he closed up his first aid kit. He glanced at the clock and looked back at Ezra.

"You best head home. You're here when Dad and Maggie get home and Mr. Travis'll hear about it tonight."

"So much fuss over nothing." Ezra reached for his coat and headed back through the kitchen.

"Nevin Anderson didn't seem to think it was nothing. Why don't ya just leave him be?"

"That athletically inclined bruin was calling all my skills into question. I could not in good conscious allow that to continue."

Nathan gave another shake of his head and walked towards the front door. "You mean you just couldn't hush up. Don't you ever get tired of kicking up so much dust?"

Grinning as he stepped out the front door, Ezra gave a two finger salute. "Course not, Mr. Jackson. What would be the fun in that?"


End file.
